Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to recombinant vectors for use in cancer therapy and/or diagnostics, and to transgenic mice genetically engineered with one version of the vector. In particular, the invention provides vectors in which expression of one or more elements (e.g. genes required for viral replication, detectable imaging agents, therapeutic agents, etc.) is driven by a truncated CCN1 cancer selective promoter (tCCN1-Prom),
Background of the Invention
Cancer (malignant neoplasia) is a broad group of diseases involving unregulated cell growth. In cancer, cells divide and grow uncontrollably, forming malignant tumors, which may invade nearby parts of the body. The cancer may also spread to more distant parts of the body through the lymphatic system or bloodstream.
Cancer is usually treated with one or a combination of chemotherapy, radiation therapy and surgery. While treatment methods have advanced significantly, the outcomes for particular cancers are still not optimal, current treatments often have very harsh side effects, and if the cancer is not detected early, the chances of survival are greatly reduced.
Cancer can be detected in a number of ways, including the presence of certain signs and symptoms, various screening tests, and/or medical imaging. While detection methods have also improved markedly over the years, there is still a need in the art to detect and treat cancers earlier and more effectively. In particular, there is a great need to develop targeted therapeutic and imaging methodology so that e.g., tumors and metastatic cancer cells can be located and eliminated with a minimum of damage to healthy tissue. To that end, it would be advantageous to have available additional cancer-selective promoters in order to develop improved therapeutic and diagnostic constructs for use in the detection and treatment of cancers.